Creepy Bedtime Stories - SPN Season 5
by LeeMarieJack
Summary: A collection of dark drabbles, one or two for each episode of Season 5. I will do one drabble for each and other writers, including BalckIceWitch, Winter Gray, Vampyvii and SupernaturallyEgocentric will contribute for favored episodes. This will be rated M to cover all possibilities. Disclaimer; We don't own anything or make any money; we only do this for fun
1. Chapter 1 S5 E1 Sympathy for the Devil

Dean is the Michael Sword, hand crafted, beloved, a blood line guarded and encouraged through all the generations of man. The one true vessel, glorious and perfect, the cynosure of the Archangel's eyes; jealously protected and now finally ready to be possessed. There is only the tiny insignificant problem of a stubborn human soul to overcome.

The soul dares to defy the Angels. Michael, naked and desperate, allows his minions to torture his vessel, to beat compliance out of the human. The vessel is damaged and full of pain but that will have to be until Dean Winchester learns obedience


	2. Chapter 2 S5 E2 Good God Y'All

Which horseman rides the Red Horse?

It is War who rides into the world of men, granting permission for opponents to be transformed from humans to monsters. War turns his ring. A commandment is lost. Thou shalt not kill is tossed by the wayside while War feasts on the blood of the fallen.

Men become simple targets, not brothers, husbands, or sons. For each that falls a mother will weep; a father will grow rigid in grief; another brother will throw his life away, looking for the chimera of revenge. All death is murder and the work of a devil.


	3. Chapter 3 S5 E3 Free to be Me and You

As they shoved the blood between my lips and it was like my batteries recharged. I rose up from under their bodies, ready to tear them apart.

Yes, the demon spoke true. They feared me. You should fear me. I know I fear myself.

When I slammed his head on the bar and took the knife, ready to carve him a brand new smile, it was only the look in the girl's eyes that reminded me that some small part of me remained human. There was some part of Sam Winchester that still existed. I was not yet a demon.


	4. Chapter 4 S5 E4 The End by LeeMarieJack

The first terrible look out the window and there is destruction as far as he could see. Is this also his burden to bear?

What happened here?

Later he was told it was all due to his decisions. The entire world destroyed because he would not yield.

Even so, faced with the smirking devil with Sam's stolen body, he would not bend.

If he could not decide what to do with his little life then all of God's creation was nothing but a huge ugly joke. Untold centuries and lives sacrificed to bring the world to rest in his hands.


	5. Chapter 5 S5 E4 The End by Winter Gray

The hedonist was faced with a titillating quandary in this world gone to Hell.

Here before him was his very own retro Dean. The tear shedding, eye fucking champion who alternately embraced and rebuffed Castiel's love depending on his level of self loathing that day. No matter, the Angel knew what lay in the human's heart.

The other Dean was a battle-hardened warrior with only tattered shreds of tenderness left. He took his pleasure from the one being he still trusted, pounding the pill popping, blue eyed slut raw and dirty. No guilt allowed.

Maybe Cas could keep them both.


	6. Chapter 6 S5 E5 FAllen Idols by LMJ

Once there were Gods in every tree, every stream, and the face of every mountain. The Earth ran on wheels, the planet circling the sun. All was right and good and the people threw themselves into the fire with glad cries.

They were seduced by the new Gods; the Gods of Olympus, the Gods of the Grove and finally, the selfish and jealous God of the Desert.

The life of fields and the streams ground to a halt, the waters ran dark, bloated and murky.

When you take away the power of love, you also lose the power of life.


	7. Chapter 7 S5 E6 I Believe the Children

"The child is a cambion, the child of a demon and a human." The Angel was agitated. "He must be killed. This child can destroy heaven with a single thought." Castiel turned to the little boy, his blade raised.

Sam Winchester stepped into the path between Castiel and Jessie. "No, Castiel, you can't kill a child. Just talk to him. Let him make his own decision."

The look on the Angel's face with crystal clear; of course Samuel Winchester, the abomination, would try to protect the cambion. They were, of course, under the skin, simply two different kinds of monster.


	8. Chapter 8 S5 E6 I Believe Children-BIW

The question nagged and itched, like a splinter gone too deep to extract, the town left behind in a cloud of dust thrown up by the car's rear wheels.

Could it've worked?

 _No such thing as demons, Jesse. The devil's just a kid's fairy tale, he doesn't really exist_. Make the kid believe it, and would it've been _hey!presto!chango!_ all their fucking problems over and done with?

Beside him, Sam snored against the window glass.

Did he miss his chance to change everything? Was it another failure, another guilt to carry all the way to the end of the world?


	9. Chapter 9 S5 E1 Sympathy 4 Devil-Vampyvi

Blinding flash, piercing sound - then, abruptly, soft light, a low hum. Clouds pass by the window. An airplane window.

 _What the_...?

A cartoon devil jeering "Zamboooy!" is inexplicable, now the Devil walks the earth.

 _The earth_...

Suddenly we're falling, out of the sky we're falling. Earthbound, getting faster by the second, the shock of it taking backseat to the knowledge there'll be nothing left of us to grieve.

I could call on Castiel, or maybe call on God. I could keep calling till I'm answered.

Though I know I could fall, and I could keep on falling… 


	10. Chapter 10 S5 E7 Case of D Winchester

Don't you find it much too early to take a peek at Death waiting for you down the long trail of years? To arrive early at the door to eternity is unbearable as you wonder about the years you have gambled away to the witch.

What happened to your friends, your family, all of your dreams and plans? You arrive at the edge of tomorrow with no idea what road you took to arrive.

The loss of your world is unfair. Your tears earn you nothing as the thief of those years steals away with your life in his pocket.


	11. Chapter 11 S5 E8 Changing Channels

"As above so below" how many times has the same old excuse been offered? Since the Egyptians offered their souls to the Mother Sky and looked for their place in the Heavens to modern astrologers twisting and bending the Houses of the Zodiac to fit their charts and portents.

From Chaucer to Shakespeare they looked for their fates in the sky

Now this rogue Archangel stands in the ring of fire and tries to pull the same old game. "As above, so below" he espouses as inevitable. It all seems reasonable but Dean Winchester says No and he means it.


	12. Chapter 12 S5 E9 The Real Ghostbuster

"What are you guys doing?"

"Looking for bones. They gotta be around here somewhere."

"Yeah, well the bones are usually in the ground." The Winchesters unshipped the shovels and the convention attendees got their first taste of the real Supernatural, brushing by them, and running cold fingers down their spines.

"You guys are nuts."

Oh yeah?" Sam Winchester replied. "Well don't you guys want to be hunters?"

"Hunters aren't real. This is a game. We're playing a game." Again the chill wind drew cold fingers through the sweat on their necks. The flames from the grave lit up the night.


	13. Chapter 13 S5 E10 Abandon All Hope-LMJ

Meg, one of Lucifer's faithful. Dean's hate rose up and burned the back of his throat.

He wondered what or who she had been, all those eons ago when she was first turned; it was likely even she had forgotten her name. Lately she was just Meg, a demon.

"Come on boys, my father wants to see you."

"No" Dean spat between gritted teeth.

"Come on now Dean. We can make this easy or we can make it really, really hard."

The growling followed the invisible paws splashing in the scattered rain puddles.

"Hellhounds."

"Yes, Dean, your favorites." Meg smirked.


	14. Chapter 14 S5 E10 Abandon All Hope-BIW

For the longest time there was no pain. Just bouncing against her chest, light-headed, vision swimming in technicolour swirls and shades of pulsing grey, harsh voices distantly heard.

 _What did you do, baby girl?_ Her mother's voice, so strong, fear betrayed only in the faint tremble of her fingers as she held the bleeding hand. Sorry, Mommy, it slipped. _Never mind, sweetheart, we'll make it better_.

Shock was seeping away, or digging in deeper, she couldn't tell. Looking down, she felt bile fill her throat. There was no making this better. Pain was coming, in ponderous waves. Pain and death.


	15. Chapter 15 S5 E11 SAm Interrupted - LMJ

The monster was coming. She could hear the skittering of its claws in the ceiling. Her son was a delusion the doctor had said but she knew the thing in the ceiling was real.

It was coming for her and she couldn't get out. She could pound on the glass until her fists bled but there would be no escape. The monster was coming; all claws and sharp teeth, hair in its face and warts on its skin.

Terrified she watched each separate screw work its way out of the grate. They hit the floor like the ticking of fate.


	16. Chapter 16 S5 E11 Sam Interrupted - SE

Sam had always suspected he would end up strapped to a bed in a mental hospital.

Well. That or dead.

He wasn't sure which was preferable. After all, madness could last forever. Look at Martin.

But if it were death, would he and Dean boogey up to Heaven? Or would St. Peter kick Sam's ass back down the slippery slope to Hell?

His stomach roiled at the thought and he realized that the drugs were starting to wear off. He tested the restraints again, which got him nowhere. Tried to relax.

Dean would come, sooner or later.

He had to.


	17. Chapter 17 S5 E12 Swap Meat - LMJ

In the end she became a vicious little demon. The fool named his demands: an island, a million dollars and Nora, the love of his life. That was his reward for trapping Sam Winchester. "I want my reward." He demanded as she crept close.

"And you shall have it," she gurgled in glee.

"You're an idiot," Sam Winchester yelled. "Get away from her."

A quick slash and Treavor's heart was beating in her hand. Her tongue shot out and licked the blood running down her arm. "Delicious, tastes like moron." She murmured while rolling her eyes back in her head.


	18. Chapter 18 S5 E12 Swap Meat - WinterGray

Gary stepped out of the shower taking extra care not to trip. The teen was sporting a set of big feet and Sam Winchester's body took some getting used to. Not that Gary minded one bit.

The teen wiped off the steamy mirror to get a better look at his new, hot digs. He glanced around reaffirming his aloneness; Gary slid Sam's hand down the hard, flat belly then right to no man's land. Or possibly it was every man's land; Gary didn't know if Sam swung that way.

It didn't really matter; Gary decided to give everyone a tumble.


	19. Chapter 19 S5 E13 The Song Remains

"Never being born is better than dying. I'm good with that." So bold, Dean; wipe yourself and your brother from the board.

Unmake the vessels, thwart the Angels, break the prophesies; so easy to say but so very hard to imagine.

Sam still stares at the beautiful stranger, his mother. He never knew her and now he's faced with his existence meaning nothing. He loses his brother, his mother, his life and any hope of redemption.

A puff of smoke, a scattering of cells and the idea of Sam and Dean is lost in space; not even God remembers them.


	20. Chapter 20 -S5 E14 My Bloody Valentine

Famine sucks in the rejected souls of the demons scattered by Sam Winchester all over the floor. The Horseman breathes in and for just a moment, for a blink of eternity, his hunger is fed.

"Your powers won't work on me, Sam." Famine wonders as Samuel raises his fist. "I'm horseman, not a demon."

"It may not work on you," a jealous Samuel growls, "but it will work on them."

Flexing his fist he calls the demons out of Famine's vessel. It leaks and the Horseman's eyes grow large as black demon smoke surrounds and consumes him. The Horseman explodes.


	21. Chapter 21 S5 E14 Bloody Valentine-BIW

Nothing was tearing at him, demanding release. Nothing clouded his mind, or clawed at his belly, demanding to be fed. The entity moved closer and he couldn't feel it, couldn't feel what he knew should be there.

 _Inside … you're already dead._

It was a long time later that he understood, was helped to understand.

 _You don't hunger for what you think you can't have. You accept it will never be yours._

The only thing he'd really wanted back then was for it to be over. Lucifer gone. And the Horseman couldn't do anything with that fierce and soul-deep desire.


	22. Chapter 22 S5 E15 Dead Men Dont Wear Pld

When Death walks through your cemetery and leaves a personal message for you perhaps it might be a good thing to listen and learn.

Death chose to teach Bobby Singer a lesson concerning the consequences of interfering in the Master Plan. When the Horseman waves his walking stick your dead wife rises again to remind you of all the once was good and right with your life, and of the pain.

Take notice and back off. Lucifer is waiting and the Winchesters are hunted; hiding and desired.

Death can hurt you many ways but Karen's sweet face is the worst.


End file.
